


In Another World

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Black Sails
Genre: James still blushes though, London days, M/M, Peter is Thomas ex, Pre-Canon, he knows about James and Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Peter is Thomas's ex, but what Thomas has with James is different from what they had.





	In Another World

“James do you have an opinion on this matter?” Thomas asked. James hadn’t spoken in several minutes. The young Lieutenant was still sometimes hesitant about interrupting when Thomas and Peter were debating and Thomas wanted to make sure he got a chance to speak if he wanted to.

“I think we’ve lost him for the night, Thomas.” Peter motioned to the sofa where James had drifted into sleep.

Thomas smiled, looking at James. He couldn’t not smile when he looked at James. He gently shook James awake. “Why don’t you head off to bed, love, I’ll be up shortly.” Thomas suggested. James kissed him briefly, before remembering Peter was in the room. Then he flushed and hurried out of the room. Thomas watched him leave, completely enamoured.

“You know, sometimes I miss having you look at me like that.” Peter sighed.

“It was your choice to give it up Peter.”

“I got married.” Peter argued.

“So did I.” Thomas countered

“Yes, and you got very lucky with Miranda. If Alice ever knew about us, what we once were...she’d take Abigail and leave me in disgrace. I’m not brave enough to take the risk. Not like you.” Peter leaned back in the armchair he was sitting in. “He’s different, though, not like the others. It’s not like we were. In a different world he’d be your husband.”

“That sounds like a lovely world.” Thomas hummed. “What I wouldn’t give for that world to ours.”

“Indeed.” Peter smiled. “I should be off. I’m sure James is waiting eagerly for you. Good night, Thomas.”

“Good night, Peter”

A few minutes later Thomas crawled into bet beside James. Even though he was already asleep James wrapped himself around Thomas possessively, as if worried someone might try to steal him in the night. Thomas kissed the top of James’s head before joining him in sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Peter broke up with Thomas so he could get married and meet society's expectations. They remained friends. Thomas has had a couple of boyfriends over they years but no one that really mattered until James.  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com)


End file.
